Heroine
by JC-zala
Summary: A collection of one-shot fics about the Heroines of Gundam Seed.
1. Change Topic

JC: Hello! This is first of my one-shot compilation! This fic is Miriallia's point of view and it's not totally related to the actual Gundam Story.

* * *

**Change Topic **

_Type...Type...Type...Type..._

Miriallia was writing her article in the computer. She was writing about the incident that happened 2 days ago near the school where she studied once. She paused to stretch because she was sitting in front of the computer for 3 hours straight. She needed some break. So, she stood and went to outside for some fresh air.

"What a nice day..." she muttered.

She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Being a Journalist is a tough job but it can be fun as well." She leaned her back against the wall. "Hmm... What should I add in my article?" She suddenly remembered the school that she included in the article. "That school... My old school..." She grimaced.

The school where she used to attend when she was still in high school left her with sad memories. It was the school where she met and fell in love with guy. It was also the place where she lost him because of an unfortunate event...

"Tolle..."

When he died, her friends would always ask her questions about his death. She hated hearing those kinds of questions. It irritated her. It brought her more pain.

"I know that my friends are concerned about Tolle, but I really didn't want to talk about him. Whenever someone would start the topic about Tolle, I would always change it..."

**Miriallia's POV **

"I love my boyfriend very much," my friend says. But every time I hear such thing about a loving relationship, I always make it a point to change the topic. I don't want to hear about it.

2 years ago, my boyfriend died in an accident, I was 16 years old then. I was struck with pain and sadness. It was excruciating. It was my first time to feel that way. It was an unforgettable experience in my life.

My boyfriend's name was Tolle, and he was such a nice guy. I loved him like he loved me. He was always there for me when I was troubled or sad. He was like my guardian. He was a great person and he didn't deserve to die!

In school where I studied, whenever I see couples dating, my heart breaks into pieces. Envy reins my heart. But when you look at me, you will never notice how I'm feeling inside. It is because I always wear a smile, and I don't want them to know about it.

It was during my college years, when I felt total emptiness. I really missed Tolle, and I got frustrated on the thought the he would never see me pursue my life. During graduation, I felt the same emptiness. I was there standing in the middle of the stage, wishing my boyfriend was there to congratulate me.

Now, when some friends would ask me about getting a boyfriend, I would just say that I don't have time for a relationship. So, when someone would start telling something in relation to that, I would make a way to change the topic.

**End of POV**

Miriallia went back inside to finish her article.

_Type...Type...Type..._

She stopped to read her article again.

"Hmmm... The school needs to be included here."

The school always reminded her of Tolle. It saddened her. Since she knew that there was no way for her to alter some parts of the article, she decided to write another article on something else.

"It's like changing topic all over again." She lightly laughed.

End of Story

* * *

JC: So how was it? I wrote this as a tribute to Miriallia Hawe, one of my favorite characters in Gundam Seed. Please tell me what you think by reviewing and don't send me any flames.

Next Story: **Love of Mine **(Meyrin Hawke One-shot Fic)


	2. Love of Mine

JC: This is the 2nd one-shot fic. This time it's Meyrin's POV about the time she met her guy. I was inspired to write this after watching a Romantic Movie. It's unlikely of me to watch such kinds of movie but it was enjoyable. Hehe... Okay, please read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Meyrin and Auel. The plot is not entirely mine.

* * *

**Love of Mine**

When I was just a normal high school student, the most memorable moment happened to my life. It was the first time that I met my love.

It was the night of the prom in my school. I was wearing a plain celadon green dress unlike those of the ladies there. Even though I was the simple-dressed girl during the night, I still came along and walked to the front seat, in front of the stage, full of confidence.

The program started and everyone performed well until the awaited part of the program- the dance. With only the disco lights on I could hardly see some people dancing on the dance floor, and others chatting with their friends. I watched them and kept silent until a guy asked me to dance with him. I was surprised because I wondered why he chose me from among a hundred of beautiful girls out there who were wearing the most expensive dresses.

"Miss, I'm still waiting for your reply." He said, looking at me with eyes so captivating. I blushed! Thank goodness he wasn't able to see that because of the dim lights.

I looked up at him. I knitted a timid smile on my face and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not really feeling well right now. Maybe later..." Huh! What an excuse! I can't believe I just said that. Well, I lied because I was too shy to dance with him.

He sighed, feeling disappointed. At that moment, I regretted for refusing him but I was nervous! You can't blame me for that! Other guys also asked me but I used the same excuse on them.

While I was watching others dancing, I saw the first guy that asked me to dance. He was looking at me, and I wondered what he was thinking about. Would he ask me again to dance? And my feeling was right!

"Are you feeling any better now?" He asked, brushing his fingers through his soft blue hair.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Then you can dance now, right?" He sounded excited.

"Um... Well..." I was still feeling shy but I didn't want to refuse him for the second time. Therefore, I told him my real reason, "I get nervous when I'm with someone I barely know."

"I see..." He then asked if it's okay if I tell him my name, and I did.

"My name is Meyrin Hawke."

"Meyrin... What a nice name..." He complimented, as he extended his hand towards her. "I'm Auel Neider, and it's a pleasure to meet a cute girl like you."

I was shocked because of what he said; imagine someone as cute as Auel will flatter you. Well, I didn't want to be rude to him so I took his hand and pulled myself a little closer to him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Auel."

The night was almost over before we got to know each other. While we were on our way home, my sister met an accident and we brought her to the nearest hospital. Because of that, I almost forgot everything that happened. In just one night, there were many unforgettable moments that happened.

Days passed, I didn't think that I would see him again but everything was really destined. I saw him again but hours passed, the day was almost over and again without getting to know more about each other until I went home. This was not the end but the beginning. My cell phone rang and it was him. We became friends at first, but time passed and we became more than friends. He taught so many things. He guided in so many ways. He helped me become a better person. And he also taught me the meaning of love...

I could proudly say that he's the right guy for me. Auel was similar to others guys but he was also different in his own special way. One thing that I like most about him is that he's very nice. Well, Auel has so many good qualities but I can't name all of them. What's important to me is him, the Love of my heart.

End of Story

* * *

JC: How was it? Hehe... Meyrin is one of my favorite characters and I love pairing her up with Auel! I think they look good together. Too bad that they never met in GSD, it's really a shame. But they still gained popularity! Well, I want some reviews not flames! 


	3. Lost Love

JC: Here's the 3rd one-shot! It's about Lunamaria's love life. Though I don't like her character much, I still wrote this for a friend. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lunamaria Hawke! The plotline is inspired by the story "It's just a small dream" by Ma. Aisa Dimacus.

* * *

**Lost Love**

There was this guy I admired in school. He was definitely hot and cute. He was a delinquent student, but I, Lunamaria Hawke, didn't care. His attitude may be a little scary, but I knew that he was nice guy because of the way he treated his younger sister. However, most of my classmates were afraid of him. I couldn't blame them because he was a big threat to them. Still, Shinn Asuka was an important person to me.

It all started my high school days. He was my classmate from 1st year to 3rd year high school. The first time I saw him, I found him handsome and felt that there is something in this guy. I got myself a source friend to find out his lucky girl, and that was not I, but another classmate of ours and her name was Stellar Loussier. When I found out about this, I felt so disappointed and jealous. I kept asking why he picked Stellar! But I wasn't going to give up on him.

I started befriending him. He wasn't really into the idea of becoming my friend, but he accepted me in the end. Eventually, we became close to one another.

My friends noticed our closeness and teased me. Of course, I felt a little shy but happy at the same time.

In our 3rd year of high school, he finally became my boyfriend! I've never been so happy in my entire life. Shinn was still a delinquent, but that didn't bother me at all.

On our prom night, he asked me to dance with him for seven times. And I was his first and last dance! After the dance, a very sweet thing happened. He kissed me for the first time! It was definitely a memorable night for me.

But as times passed, he started changing. He was growing farther and farther away from me. I didn't know why. I felt like he wasn't in love with me anymore.

After graduation, he dumped me. I asked him for a reason and he told me that he didn't love me anymore. Ouch! I couldn't believe the fact that the guy I love was dumping me for a pointless reason! I cried and cried for hours. Luckily, my little sister was there to comfort me.

Months have passed and I found out that Stellar was his new girlfriend. My source friend told me that he was seriously committed to Stellar. I wasn't going to accept it! When I saw him walking together with Stellar at the park, I gathered the courage to approach him.

"I can't believe that you dumped me for this stupid girl!" I shouted, glaring at him and Stellar.

Suddenly, Shinn slapped me and said, "You have no right to insult Stellar!" He clenched his fists.

I held my swollen cheek, looking surprised and hurt, as I slowly turned my head back at him. "I don't get it. You said that you love me. You said that I'm the only girl for you."

Then Stellar placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at her, as she knitted a smile on her face. "Hawke-san, please understand Shinn," she said.

"What did you say!" I yelled out, pulling myself away from Stellar. "Shinn hurt me!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," answered Stellar. "Besides, you don't know the real reason why he left you."

"And what reason is that?" I sounded irritated.

Shinn answered, "First, I thought that you were the right girl for me. I thought that I loved you, but I realized that my feelings for you weren't real. I kept saying that I loved you to convince myself to be committed to you. But in the end, it didn't work. I felt so stupid. I hurt you and I regretted that." He faintly smiled.

Tears formed in my eyes. Sadness overwhelmed me. I took a few steps backward, looking at them in disbelief, as tears streamed down my face. Stellar approached me to comfort me but I turned her down. I quickly ran away from them.

Weeks passed and I still thought about him. I realized that I was being stupid and selfish. I should have noticed Shinn's feelings in the first place. I should've guessed that his heart only desired Stellar. But I was too conceited! I didn't care about his thoughts and feelings at all. I let him go... I tried surviving.

I was still in love with him, but I wasn't planning on taking him away from Stellar. She even became a close friend of mine. I accepted the fact that he loved Stellar more than his life. I actually grew to like the couple. I supported them until their wedding day. I was one of the bride's maids during the occasion.

I lost the love of my life but it doesn't mean the end of the world for me. I know that I can find the right guy for me someday.

End of Story

* * *

JC: I'm no fan of Lunamaria... I just want to clarify that. I only wrote this for a friend and that's it. Ahem... How did you find the story? Please tell me what you think by sending me reviews. No flaming!

Next Story: **Crystal Angel **(A Fllay one-shot Story)


	4. Crystal Angel

JC: This is the fourth one-shot fic. This part is about Fllay. I know most of you don't like Fllay much. Please understand that I'm a fan of her. That's why I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fllay Alster.

* * *

**Crystal Angel**

When I went to college, I met another cute guy and his name was Kira Yamato. He was really nice and thoughtful. He was shy but kind. Not only was he athletic, he was also smart in class. I believed that he was the perfect guy. Being very popular, I had a hard time getting to know him because I was constantly being bothered by the boys in school. Well, due to my determination, I managed to become his close friend.

The times I spent with him were precious to me. Everyday, I got to know him more and more. I found out that he had a twin sister named, Cagalli. Of course, he introduced me to her and she became my good friend. Occasionally, we chilled out after school by going to the mall or playing at the arcade. I didn't know that twins could be so much fun.

On my second year of college, I realized that I loved him. I wanted to express my feelings for him, but I didn't know how. I told Cagalli about this and she decided to help me out. Lucky me!

With Cagalli's help, I was able to go on dates with him. Eventually, I gathered up the courage to say that I love him. What's more, he told me that he loves me too! I felt an overwhelming joy bursting inside my heart.

So, after two months, I was introduced to his family. I met Kira and Cagalli's parents. Their mother was really beautiful and she has kind eyes. Their father looked strict but he was nice. Both of them entertained me with questions and I answered them with ease. I knew that they just wanted to know more about me. Then Cagalli asked me an important question.

"Will you love Kira till the end?"

"Of course, I will love him till the end. You know, the first time I saw Kira, I thought that he was the perfect guy. He's the guy of every girl's dream. Well, I was right about that. I feel so lucky to have him."

"That's good to hear," said Cagalli, as she patted my shoulder.

Before I left, Kira gave me a present. It was a necklace with a crystal angel pendant. He tied it around my neck and told me to treasure it. I looked at the pendant for a moment. It was really beautiful. I hugged and thanked him. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he was blushing.

The next day, Kira took me to the park where we sat down on the grass to relax. He held my hand and placed a kissed on it. I giggled a little. He was such a sweet guy. I wondered if other guys act that way towards their girlfriends. Who cares about that? Kira was unique, not at all like other guys out there.

"Kira, I love you," I said in a soft voice.

And Kira answered, "I love you too, Fllay..."

He caressed my cheek, pulling himself closer to me, as he smiled. He pressed his lips against mine, filling me up with sweet sensations. I felt his tongue dancing in my mouth and his hands crawling around my waist. He pulled me closer until my chest was against his. It was enthralling. It was my first time to be in that kind of position and I enjoyed every bit of it.

But there is always an end to everything...

We broke the kiss and looked at each other deeply. He looked at the crystal pendant he gave me and smiled. He held it in his hand, as he shifted his eyes on me.

"You know, you're like a Crystal Angel," said Kira.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked him.

"Beautiful and bright, that's what you are. Your beauty always shines through the darkness and it never fades away."

His words were so sweet. I felt my cheeks burning up. I didn't know what to say in return, so I just showed a smile.

As I reached home, I lay in my bed and thought about the day I had. I held the crystal angel and closed my eyes.

"Kira, our love is also like the Crystal Angel that continues to glitter till the end of time. Our love will never fade away. I know that our love will shine forever."

End of Story

* * *

JC: Another story ended. I'm sorry KiraLacus fans, but I'm very much in love with the KiraFllay pairing. So, how was it? I hope you liked it. Please send me reviews. Try not to flame Fllay, okay?

Next Story: **A Caring Brother **(Cagalli one-shot fic)


	5. A Caring Brother

JC: Hello there! I've finally updated this story. Sorry if it took so long. I was so focused on my other story. Oh well, I'm just happy that I was able to finish this one. Please go on and read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cagalli and Kira.

* * *

**A Caring Brother**

I walked down the hallways of the Parliament House. I was eager to get into my office and get the job down as usual. There were a lot of papers to be signed, phone calls to receive, and meetings to entertain. It was a lot of work for a girl like me. But it was all needed. It was my responsibility. It was my duty as the Head Representative of ORB.

I sometimes wondered how my life would be if my father didn't die for ORB in the last war. Well, I knew that I would still be the ever-loving princess who was loved by many. I would still be a soldier with a high rank and a mobile suit pilot. But reality was different. My father died because he loved his country so much. He left the world after handing me my future. He bestowed me with the responsibilities and I took it without any complaints. With his sacrifice, I swore that I would lead the country well.

A lot of things happened and there was a time that I became weak. Because of my weakness, I let myself be manipulated by the Seirans. I let ORB become a part of the Earth Alliance Military. I was so ashamed of myself. If my father was there at that time, I knew he would never let that happen. I was struck with pain and loneliness as I saw my soldiers fight and die in their battle against ZAFT. I tried to stop them in my Strike Rouge, but they didn't listen to me. Instead, they listened to that bastard Yuuna and continued their strike. What I wanted was to be a help, but I ended up confusing the battlefield even more.

There were so many problems, so many pressures, and so much pain. I thought my heart couldn't take it. Speaking of heart, there was also another thing that bothered me greatly. It was the fact that Athrun Zala re-enlisted in ZAFT. He even fought against ORB and tried to stop Kira. I knew he only wanted to prevent the war, but he ended up worsening it. But he wasn't the only one at fault. I was to blame as well.

In my desperate time, only one person stood by me. Not only did he save me from committing the biggest mistake of my life by marrying Yuuna, he also comforted me and helped me rise up again. His words brought hope back into my heart and I was so grateful to him. I felt so lucky to have him with me all the time. Who was he? Well, he was actually the kindest person I have ever met and he can be an idiot sometimes. He was none other than my twin brother, Kira Yamato.

One day, I was driving my car to visit Kira and Lacus at the orphanage. It had been a while since I visited there. I kinda missed the little ones who had always enjoyed playing with me. I turned to the passenger seat to glance at the little presents I was going to give to the children. I was sure that they were going to be so happy.

As I approached an intersection, I slowed down the car to see if any vehicle was coming from the left and right. There was a large truck on the left and car on the right. From what I can see, the car was running at top speed, which could be very dangerous. I decided to stop and let the car zoomed. I thought it would be safe after the car passed by, but things didn't turn out as expected.

The speeding car lost control and crashed into the large truck. The truck happened to carry gasoline and it exploded upon impact. The explosion was powerful and since I was near the two vehicles, I hit on the brakes and swiftly turned the steering wheel. I thought I was out of the hot water. When I turned around, I crashed into the vehicle behind me and it was all blank after that.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hospital room. I sat up and felt the pricking pain in my head. As I held my forehead, I noticed that my head was wrapped with bandages. Not only that, my right arm was in a cast. With that, I suddenly remembered the accident. I crashed into that car and ended up in the hospital. Question was who brought me to the hospital? It could have been the ambulance. I mean, who else could have rushed to the scene in time to save me.

I glanced around the room and saw Athrun sleeping on a chair. He looked rather uncomfortable and tired. It seemed like he stayed with me all this time. I smiled, feeling grateful seeing him there.

Athrun made a sudden movement, causing him to almost fall from his chair. He jarred his eyes open and straightened up. As he sat back properly, he saw me smiling at him. He quickly stood up, looking surprised. "You're finally awake!" he said. His lips curved into a smile as his eyes softened. It was so obvious that he had been worried sick about me.

"Hey there…" I said softly. "Sorry for worrying you."

He rapidly shook his head. "No, it's okay." He sat beside me on the bed and he carefully wrapped his arms around me. "Cagalli…"

With my right arm immobilized, the only thing I could do was to brush my free hand through his raven-blue hair. "I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad I'm still alive," I told him.

He pulled himself away and gazed upon my amber orbs. His eyes held pure sincerity and love for me. I was very important to him. If I were to die, he'll probably die as well. At least, that was what I've heard from him. I did recall him saying that I was his life or something like that. He was fairly romantic and he had ways to make me as soft as jelly.

He held my left hand and caressed it like it was fragile. He looked at me and said, "You have to be careful next time, Cagalli." He placed a hand on my cheek. "Maybe I should drive you."

I don't mind him driving me, but he made it sound like I got into an accident because I was being reckless. "For your information, Athrun, I was the one being careful. This speeding car was at fault, you know." There I go again with my stubborn attitude.

"I know… I know…" Athrun sighed, as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I've read the reports. I was just saying to be careful. Plus, you really had me worried. You've been asleep for five days."

Five days?! That was pretty long! What in the world happened to me? I missed out on a lot of things. Since that was the case, I wondered if Kira was all right. He can be very protective when it comes to me. Oh, I hope he didn't do anything rash while I was still unconscious.

"Cagalli, do you know who brought you here in the hospital?" Athrun asked all of the sudden.

Of course, I knew. Who else could it be? "The ambulance and the medics."

Athrun shook his head. "No, you're wrong. It was actually Kira."

"Kira?!" I gasped. "You're kidding, right? The scene of the accident is far away from the Orphanage. How could Kira get to the scene right away? Not only that, how did he know that I got into an accident?" The more I thought about it, the more it seemed impossible for me unless Kira predicted that something bad would happen to me.

"I don't know the exact details," Athrun stated, putting his hand under his chin. "But Lacus told me that Kira left the orphanage 20 minutes before the accident occurred. She also said that he was kinda in a hurry."

"That doesn't answer my questions at all," I blurted, raising one eyebrow.

"When Kira brought you here, he immediately called me through his mobile phone and informed me about your accident." Athrun stood and walked to the window. "Of course, I came here as fast as I could. I also asked him the same questions as you've asked. And you know what he said?"

Growing curious, I shook my head. "What?"

"It was a twin brother's intuition."

"HUH?!" I pulled a shocked face. Brother's intuition? Well, that could be possible. Kira had always been good in sensing things. Still…

"Kira had somehow sensed that you will be in danger. That's why he quickly rushed to the scene."

"I see… It's just like Kira…"

"That's not all. You were in such a mess. You lost a lot of blood. Thankfully, Kira was there and he willingly gave his blood to you. He really cares for you a lot, Cagalli."

I clutched onto the sheets tightly, trying to hold back my tears. I was deeply touched for what Kira did. He had gone through a lot of trouble just to save me. It was just like before at the wedding. I felt so happy and again, lucky to have him as my brother.

Tears forming, I lowered my head and sobbed silently. As I pictured Kira's face in my head, I felt so relieved that I couldn't help but smile. My tears were dripping yet I was smiling. It was strange of me, right? If I think about it, it has been a long time since I last cried. But it took a load off my heart.

Athrun noticed my tears and he quickly motioned to my side to comfort me. He took me into his arms and rubbed my back. "There now…" he whispered.

As he released me, the door suddenly opened. We both turned our attention to the door and saw Kira there. He looked completely worn out as if he hasn't slept for days. I wonder what happened to him.

Nevertheless, Kira wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about me. And when he saw the tears in my eyes, he approached me and held my shoulders. "Cagalli, why are you crying? Are you feeling hurt? Do you want me to get the doctor?" he bombarded me with questions in an instant.

"Slow down, Kira," I said, presenting a smile. "I'm all right now."

He looked at me intensely. "Are you sure?"

For a brother, he was quite persistent. "Yes, I'm sure."

"That's good!" He let out a big sigh of relief. "Did you know? I couldn't sleep for days. I kept thinking about you."

I knew he would say that. That was the kind of brother he was—always kind and concerned. There were a lot of times I made him worry in the past. I tried to take better care of myself after the whole war, but I still ended up in an accident. "I'm sorry, Kira."

Kira shook his head and pulled me into his arms. Strangely, his warmth was different from Athrun. Whenever Athrun hugs me, I would get Goosebumps all over and I will feel a strange sensation and passion rising in my body. But whenever Kira does it, I felt safe and assured. Maybe it was because Kira was my brother and protector.

After 2 weeks of stay in the hospital, I was finally able to rest in my own home, which was the Attha Mansion. Of course, I still had a cast on my arm but who cared about that? The important thing was I was okay. I couldn't wait to resume my duties as leaders. I got so bored in the hospital that I was actually excited to work again. Pretty weird, huh?

Just then, Kira walked into my room carrying a tray of cookies and tea. He placed them on the table and sat down on my bed. "How are you feeling, Cagalli?" he asked me.

"Can you please stop asking that?" I have to say that he had asked the same question 30 times already. It was getting kinda annoying. "I'm fine, got it?"

"If you say so," he giggled.

"I've heard from Athrun that you took over my position while I was absent. Thank you…"

"No problem. Don't forget that I'm also a Representative of ORB."

"Don't you mean prince?" I looked at him mischievously.

"I don't look anything like a prince," he whined, lowering his head.

"But the people in ORB recognized you as one." I grinned as I took a seat beside him.

"I know, princess," he replied, knowing I hated being called that. It was his revenge for calling him a prince.

Of course, I pouted. If I could cross my arms, then I would. But with my right arm immobilized, it was impossible for me. So, I pushed him a bit with my left and said, "Whatever!" Then, I suddenly remembered my work and I'm sure there was tons of it. "I have to get back to my office." I stood up and grabbed a cookie from the tray. I was about to dash out when Kira grabbed hold of my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere, Cagalli," he said strictly. He pulled me down, forcing me to lie down on my bed.

"Kira, I'm the head representative of ORB. I have things to do!"

"You're going to rest here until you're fully recovered. I can't let you work with an injured arm." He explained it to me sincerely as he tucked me in like a good brother.

Man, he was acting so sweet and protective at the same time. I didn't know what to say to him at that time.

He stroked my blonde hair and smiled genuinely at me. His cunning smile was so heart-warming. I felt like I was mesmerized by it. "By then, I'll take on you work, okay?" he said, rubbing my head.

His touch was so soothing I couldn't help but nod. Besides, Kira will stop me from working at all cost—even if I persisted. There was nothing I could do but obey my dear brother. I knew he was just worried about me. "Okay, Kira. If you have a hard time at work, you can always ask me."

"I will…" he answered, as he leaned in and kissed my temple.

Like any normal girl would do, I blushed. I quickly covered half of my face with the bed sheet as my eyes glued to Kira's amethyst eyes.

"I'll be back in time for dinner." He straightened up and walked towards the door. "Please stay inside and don't do anything rash." He was a bit scary when he said that and annoying.

I bolted up in an instant and made a fist. "Don't treat me like I'm some 10-year old girl."

"Whatever you say, princess," he teased me again with that P-word.

"KIRA!!!" I uttered as loudly as I could. But before I could throw some insults at him, he was already gone. "That Kira… Hmph!"

I breathed a heavy sigh and realized I needed to some company. I would get bored whole day if no one would entertain me. Athrun came into my mind, so I decided to call him. Hmm… I should also call Miriallia and asked what she has been up to lately. There was Lacus as well. But what should I say to her? I'll think of something.

Maybe I'll boss around Kira later. This whole injured thing may come in handy for me.

I giggled and thought of my caring brother once again.

End of Story

* * *

JC: Cagalli's Heroine story complete! I'm envious! I wish I had Cagalli-sama's brother. Kira-sama is cool, handsome, and sincere. Who wouldn't want him for a brother? Any who, please submit your review. Don't you dare flame, understand?

Next Story: **Emotion **(Meer one-shot fic)


	6. Emotion

JC: This is still alive!! It's been on HIATUS for so long. Sorry if I didn't update. I actually had this story lying around in my computer. I was so caught up with writing another fic in another anime. Okay, this is Meer's one-shot story. I do adore Meer, though I find her annoying sometimes. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meer Campbell of Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

**Emotion **

I knew everyone in my middle school. I was pretty friendly and well-liked by my friends. I was involved with two different school clubs. I loved being in middle school because I was familiar with the building, the teachers, and everything else.

Then I entered high school and I wasn't prepared for the huge change. Now I entered a cafeteria filled with hundreds of unfamiliar faces. I felt grateful when I saw one or two people I knew in the hall as I was running to my next class. I was not in any clubs or on any teams—I couldn't even find my way around the main building.

Everyday I usually went home in tears and I didn't know why. I felt disoriented and confused. I would ask myself, _what's going on? Why am I here? I used to feel so secure, but now I feel like no one knows me or cares that I'm here. I've got to go to this school for three years. Am I ever going to get used to it? _

In order to cheer myself up, I would listen to the songs of my favorite idol, Lacus Clyne. She was just the best. Apart from being super beautiful, she was also amazingly kind. I loved singing her songs. Because of her, I dreamed of being a famous singer someday. People did say I sound just like her. Can you believe it? Oh, well… I wished I could be more like her. Miss Lacus was always confident and strong, and I was nothing compared to her. I can't even bring myself to like my high school. I was scared.

Going somewhere completely new forces you to look at yourself without all of your friends. In the past, I used to believe my voice would be enough to get me into the singing business. The harshness of high school actually taught me that everything wasn't always easy. I had a hard time passing the auditions for the Drama Club and Choir. I eventually got used to my high school life, as I continued to listen to Miss Lacus' songs for inspiration. She was my only motivation to pursue further.

When I first arrived at college, I did not even know if it was right for me to be here. I did know what I wanted to do in life, but college was different from high school. However, unlike in high school, I didn't cry anymore or feel scared. I guess I became more confident. After years of hard work in college, I was able to graduate with a smile on my face.

After that, I got scouted by one of the leading music companies in the country. It was such an honor for me. The talent scout happened to hear my voice one day at a local Karaoke bar and decided to make me a star. My dreams were finally coming true at this point. Of course, it wasn't smooth sailing from then on. You could say that it was hard to keep up with stardom. I actually cried when some people were bad-mouthing me for copying Lacus. It was understandable, but they can't blame me for having the same voice as hers. It was a gift.

Despite that, I still pursued my career. I even got to meet Lacus and sang in a concert with her. I was totally dumbfounded at her presence. I almost felt not worthy singing on stage beside her, but Lacus gave me words of encouragement. With that, I was able to sing to the fullest, and Lacus was so impressed with my performance. I couldn't have been happier!

And now, I'm currently in the recording studio, getting ready to sing my newest hit single. The song was perfect enough to be my image song actually. In addition to that, my song was also going to be featured in a hit anime. As the music started, I prepared myself to sing the song, Emotion.

End of Story

* * *

JC: Meer's story has ended. It was just a simple story of her life actually. This is quite common, but I wanted to write it this way. I find Meer to be interesting and her passion for singing is quite amazing. She really has what it takes to be a great singer.


End file.
